


Requests from Tumblr

by BunnyFair



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based off requests, Multi, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Requests from Tumblr

**General Relationship**

  
~ She is very physically affectionate, she loves hugs and kisses of all sorts

  
~ She will randomly pick up her lover and carry her around princess style

  
~ Whenever she goes out hunting and she sees some pretty flowers or even a shiny rock, she’ll grab them to give to her

  
~ She loves to play with her lover’s hair and will totally steal any hair care products needed to keep it soft and playable

  
~ Also, play with her hair, she loves the feeling of her hair being taken care of for once. She will melt in your hands

  
~ She’s very cuddly and affectionate and will sing lullabies to help you sleep if need be

**NSFW**

  
~ Mild Mommy kink if you’re into that

  
~ Definitely a domme, will also totally edge her lover for literally an hour

  
~ Loves hearing her lovers moans and will do anything she can to hear them

  
~ Also her breasts are totally sensitive so tease them, tease them mercilessly

  
~ Lowkey, can totally imagine her doing that cliché of ‘rolling around mock-fighting and ends up making out and it leads to sex’

  
~ Will allow herself to be tied up but she will snap those ropes too once she is done being tied up

  
~ Aftercare cuddles are important and she’ll always look over any possible bruises and marks she may leave


End file.
